


Pinned to the Wall

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Series: Tree Bros Drabbles! [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Connor can be forceful to get his way..., Connor is alive that is why its AU of course, Evan is an awkward cutie, I was having some bored fun, Its from a generator, M/M, and a bit of after college fun, its cute but awkwardly ended, just some floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Evan couldn't wait to see Connor when he heard he was coming back from college to start his new job as an art therapist. However when Connor invites him over, he books himself with work to avoid his best friend who he may just be in love with... That was the worst but best decision of his life.





	Pinned to the Wall

Evan was pushed against the wall by Connor, his childhood friend. He had recently gotten back from college and although Evan was he first to know, he wasn’t able to bring himself to stop by for a few days. He had finally made the journey, and as soon as he stepped past the front door, it slammed shut and he was pushed against a wall. Dropping the bag of Connor’s favourite snacks.  
“Why didn’t you come sooner?” Was the demand from the taller man. Evan shivered as he realized how close they were, and his anxiety was really kicking in. He didn’t know how he was going to deal with this pressure, but when it came it was an answer from the back of his mind, and the first thought Evan had when he saw Connor.  
“I’ve been in love with you for years!” He squeaked out, intimidated by his best and pretty much only friend. “I-um-I mean, uh.” Was all he could say before looking down in shame. “Y—you p-probably hate me n-now? And I should, um, m-maybe j-just leave and not come back and like I shouldn’t have said anything and maybe i-if I had comesoonerthiswouldn’thavehappenedandnowhereIamjustmakingafoolofmyselfandIreallyjustwannadiesocouldyoumaybeletmego?” Evan said in a deep breath. He couldn’t bring himself to look up, nor to push his way out of the apartment that Connor lived in. It was sad, because his apartment is literally in the complex across from his.  
“Ev, I’m not mad. I just wasn’t expecting you to say that.” Connor’s form visually relaxed, and his head fell onto Evan’s shoulder.  
“I-I’m sorry.” Evan said, not being able to help it even after years of not feeling the need to say it to Connor. There was a snort before and arm made its way to Evan’s waist and he could feel himself tense a bit before relaxing.  
“There isn’t anything to be sorry for Ev. I thought we were over this?” Connor said, letting his breath land on Evan’s collarbone, making the shorter man in his arms jump as the warm air hit his skin.  
“So-sorry?” Evan asked, confused. What was Connor doing? Shouldn’t he be throwing him out by now? Why was he still letting Evan, pathetic as he is, be in his amazing presence?  
A chuckle reached his ears before he felt something soft on his neck. It took him a moment to realize that Connor had just kissed his neck and hadn’t kicked him out for being a disgusting freak and loving his best friend.  
“Evan, it’s okay. I really love you too. Damn, I sound so fucking cliché, and it’s you who is the only one who gets to hear it.” Connor said, chuckling again and standing up so he could pull the confused man into an actual hug.  
Evan could only make a confused noise as Connor picked the fallen and almost forgotten bag on the ground and pilled Evan into the living room and onto the couch.  
“S-so you don’t ha-hate me?” He asked as he watched Connor dig through the bag of his favourite goodies.   
“Of course not, Ev. I love you too!” He snickered when he saw that Evan looked like the world was nowhere to be seen. “I think you need some time to adjust though. How about a movie? And you can stay the night here. I don’t start working until Thursday, so we’ve got three days to just get used to it. The only thing different is that there will be lots more kisses and sex.”  
This seemed to move Evan from his state of mind as he blushed and lightly punched Connor.  
“You butt! You didn’t have to say that aloud!” Evan squeaked, but he grinned as Connor laughed. He felt Connor’s arm move around his shoulder and soon enough they had Sweeney Todd pulled up on Netflix.  
“You know, it’s a mystery how we didn’t get together before now.” Connor said eventually. Evan nodded and curled into Connor’s side just a smidge more.  
“I-I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time, but my anxiety wouldn’t let me. I just ended up having a bunch of panic attacks.” Evan said, eyes trained on the musical as they talked.  
“Shit,” Connor realized. “Is that why for a month straight you couldn’t look at me for a second before you started crying?” He asked honestly, nit trying to offend Evan. It worked only slightly.  
“I-yeah. I was having some problems after you had tried to- well, um- yeah. And I couldn’t see my life without you, and I realized I loved you, and it just kinda moved from there. I guess?” Evan said, finally looking up at Connor.  
“If I had known then, I would have just taken your face and kissed you! Fuck, so many times I was going to, but thought you’d hate me!” Connor said, partially regretting he never did.  
“I could never hate you!” Evan defended. He realized he raised his voice and apologized. Connor just chuckled lightly.  
“Well, I have you know and that’s all that matters I guess. Also. congrats on getting that garden sculpting job. I don’t think I ever said that.” Connor said, kissing Evan’s forehead.  
“And, you too, I mean, on getting that one therapist job at the really nice building downtown. I’m proud you made it this far.” Evan said.  
“Yeah, well, all of our therapists were shitty, so I decided to become the best one, I just hope I don’t fuck things up.” Connor sighed, but smiled when Evan pushed his face into Connor’s shirt.  
“I think you’ll do amazing.” He said, looking up and smiling. He made eye contact with Connor and not even a moment later did he feel a pair of slightly chapped lips on his own.  
It wasn’t caste, but it wasn’t super passionate. It was just two people in love kissing after so many years of avoiding doing it because they thought the other would hate them….  
My wasn’t it weird how things turn out?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that although the ending is awkward, I had done some components in a story starter generator thing. These were my results (their from multiple flicks through it, so i have two characters...):  
> Characters: Art therapist; Expert gardener  
> Genre: Drama  
> Material: A wall  
> Sentence: I've been in love with you for years  
> Bonus: Everyone is in love with your character
> 
> The bonus wasn't really put in, but it was cute and I might do something based on it later.  
> Also thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
